8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
The Life of The Known Assassin
Childhood Life As a child, I learned the moves of the LawyerCats. Adapted to his envirorment very quickly. I was very sneaky around the cats. killed them one by one, only seeing there paws in there air, ready to strike. I was a homeless fellow. Kept on doing things wrong in his life. Had noone to tell him what was right or what was wrong. One day he took friend Kevin into the wilderness to teach him how to hunt. He was a young fellow. His sister Chloe said I was a good ingluence on him. Plus him and I were awesome friends. We had alot of things in common. We didnt even know where are parents were for one thing. I also knew that the Cats took away my parents. I wanted revenge so bad, but i didnt know who to kill because ALL CATS LOOK THE SAME. Anyways, I gathered up some cats and brought them to him. But Kevin had no clue what was going on. That’s when the Cats spotted him and took his life away. Never saw him again. But I did know that he might have killed one of them, but you never know. CATS KILL EACH OTHER SOMETIMES. 'Out into the Open' When I was 13, I was known as an assasin. I would here people in the town saying,"The guy...he can get on your roof no doubt about it! We can never see his face, but we know he is known by Zloc6." So it had been like a since i hadn't eaten the cats. Thats mostly because I couldnt find my way into the wilderness. So I snuck into RobbyZ's home and ate a great amount of his food. But then I became thirsty. I looked into his fridge and the only thing I saw was "Pixel Beer". Didn't know what the heck it was, but it looked like a beverage. I took like 10 of the bottled and drank them one by one. That's when I became nauseos and collapsed on Robby's bed. Thats when i heard a voice. "Wake up. Time to wake up. No serously, GTFO. I don't even know you, why are you in my house?" It was RobbyZ. I told him I was a hero, but I couldn't get my head together on that.He told me the basics on surviving in 8bit, but what was mostly interesting was the building part. My parents always told me this saying,"Build in your heart. Not on the ground." I finnaly knew what they were talking about. So he told me to say "Home" and i did. It took me to the center of the world, the Origin. That's when I saw RANDOM NOOBS FIGHTING EACH OTHER IN ORIGIN. 'First Day At Work' It was kind of strange talking to a dragon and a zombie, but they were really useful. I met a guy named Curtis. He was a very helpful guy. he told me where to build and how to. I thought that he would be my best friend forever. I was wrong. Really wrong. The day was not even over when I started disliking his choice of building. He would always randomly place things around his home and put barricades around his very own door. We had many arguments indeed. I, who didn't know the rules of building, was doing what the call "Trolling". I was just trying to get into his home and wake him up. No harm done. Well, it was really dark and I've been seeing flares of fire in the distance. Must have been the Cats searching for the pixels of the humans. Infront of them was a human. I didn't know if he was dead or alive. He just stood there. As if he lead the Cats. So I locked my door, and slept on a PEICE OF'' PURPLE ''CARPET. Weeks later I discorvered another "Troll". She was known as Fall. She left alot of random things around my town. I didnt know whether it was going to stay there or not. But when I take some naps and ake up, they dissapear. I kept telling Curtis thats she's like a caveman. Silent, but works hard. Curtis did not seem to really enjoy my jokes, but we both kept on annoying her while she constructed! For then I found out that THEY ARE SIBLINGS. I call them the "Trolling Siblings". I put signs in the wilderness and around Origin telling people about them. They didn't seem to care. First of al; it was the wilderness. And second of all; many people had a town or lived in a town where trolling was obviously unacceptable. Few days later, I saw them no more. Rumors said that while they were sleeping, Lawyercats broke down Curtis' barricade and ate them both alive. But rumors were rumors! Anyways, I started to create a mansion. I didn't see anyone else making one in the area. So I thought, maybe people will remember me by me building the awesomness mansion! So I worked hard on it. Killing Cats and going to the Shop started to be a habit for me. I probably collected 1k of gold a day. Things started to be constructed around my town. I met new people and gained more knowledge about my surrondings. Some visited my constructing mansion more than usual. Others, were amazed by my constructing skills even though I was new to all this.The best part about things, I met Sim again. Well we didn't really have a conversation, but we just waved at each other. I actually didn't finish my mansion. I got a proposal from a Prince named LuckyLego. He came Austrailia and Blahh Blahh Blahh. He wanted me to build the same exact mansion inside his town, Luckyville. Ofcouse I accepted, it was indeed THE FIRST TOWN I WAS ACCEPTED INTO. 'Luck Crumbles In Thee Hand' I didn't know where exactly where to build. That's what I diliked about people's town. They put so much crap, that there is no room for citizens to build. He told me to build my home side ways. Which means the door will be facing to the side. It was not the way I pictured things, but it was fine for me. Things started of slow. I had to go back to back from the willberness to Luckyville. Picking up the cement blocks and teleporting to Luckyville, over and over again.It's was starting to be my habits. Habits change you know. I didn't like it though. We needed to make BIGGER INVENTORIES. I thought Lucky's rules were unfair. One morning I woke up and I find a Watchtower on my lawn. I complained to him, but he said it was for military purposes. Likw what military purposes. His town is in the Middle of Nowhere! Well it wasn't that bad. He just told me to talk to a guy named Energectic. He was one that put it there. He slept alot actually. Or maybe he was out about in the wilderness getting gold and coming back late while people were asleep. Oh well, I least I caught him one time. I tried to explain to him that the tower was covering like my whole lawn. Nothing changed. Except the fact of me having to put down more grass to cover the dirt. He did tell me about the army. LegoLaeaders they call it. I signed up for offense and thought I would be Offensive Leader. I was worng. ASTER WAS. People heard about Aster. It was not like he was a bad guy or anything, yet. Well, we became good friends. WE had a couple of fights. I kept bothering him while he worked on the Offensive news. We yelled alot and got sent to Punishment Zone alot too. Those were some good times. One day, Aster started not to visit Luckyville anymore. He was more instrested in the wilderness while he terrorized the beginners, telling them that any money thay had was for him. It was a good buisness. He was rich from that. Not like I loved what he was doing though. Anyways, I was offer head of Offense by Luckylego. I started to train alot. I mastered his fighting course and headed my way outside. It was so sweet. I killed 100 CATS IN A ROW. That's when I spotted Aster in the distance. I ran up to him to say a quick Hello, but things got rough. He cut me with his sword. That's when the real battle began. I defended most of his attacks. I even stabbed him in the leg. He cut me some. His face looked serious though. "Do you think you'll can't my spot, Noob? I am Offensive Leader and will always be!" But he did say that the only way for me becoming the Leader was vursing him. It was a death match. Whoever wins will be granted Offensive Leader for life! I accepted. I came into this world to be something. And I might as well die for trying. I started to train myself more. Going far into the wilderness, where the Cats built homes and ate live or dead bodies, and killed them off. Oh boy, they were the toughest! Really thich skin and a muscular body. With their long claws they might have scratch me some. But I managed to forget about the pain. And before I can teleport back into Origin I saw a man. A dirty man. He looked like a ninja. Before I could even blink, he charged at me with what appeared to be 2 long claws in his hand. He stabbed me in the shoulder. He stared st me deep in the eye. Could he speak. I managed to take my sword off from the ground and give him a good swing to the stomach. A gush of blood came running down. There was a marking on his left arm. It was a word. I couldn't really see what it was. The human backed away from me. I frightened him away by pretending to swing at him. He ran away. What a fast, but strange man. That marking. CHAOS. The day came when I had to vurse Aster outside of Luckyville. It will be the place where I die or become something. "Ready? Begin", Lucky said. Things started out easy. We gave out careless slashes that was just meant to hit the sword. Then things started to get serious when Aster kicked me in my stomach. I couldn't breath for a second, but I came back and punch in the face. I tried to give him another uppercut, but he lifted up his sword and slashed it down where my hands would be. As the sun started to set, we kept fighting. We stabbed on another. Cut one another. Did whatever we had to to take each other down. It was then when I pretended to aim for his stomach with my sword, but then raised it up to his neck. I pressed it firmly on the bottom of his jaw as his head lifted, slowly. I saw blood drip down from my sword. Was it too hard? That when he told me. "You are out off the Offensive Team. Rule 1 is to NEVER KILL YOUR LEADER. I didn't understand what he meant. He told me that whoever wins gets to be Offensive Leader! He slowly tok away the sword from his neck. A huge cut was under above his neck, gushing with blood. It was really confusing to me. I told Lucky about that and he found that obserd. Well, I stood my grounds and soon enough, I was Offensive Leader. That was the greatest thing that happended to me so far! I wonder why Aster stood down though. As I was walking passed Energetic's home, I felt a hand grab me. It was ofcourse, Aster. "Hey Mr. Offensive Leader. Im not that weak to give you the damn job!" I took his hand from my shirt. "Wach this man. Hey Zloc, your Offensive Leader? I'll beat you up for it" , he yelled while chuckling. I didn't know what to say. What exactly was he trying to prove. Mayne I should just- "Zloc and Aster. To the Punishment Zone, now!", yelled Lucky. WTF was this all about! The punishment was harsh. We were put into a closed room. Gas poured in. We couldn't even breathe. "You see. . what I mean?", Aster coughed out. This was unacceptable. Something had to be done. No man should had to go through this. And I am going to fix that. When it was all over, I gasped for breath. "Isn't this called Luckyville?", I said sarcastically. Aster and I took a walk in the wilderness. We did some fancy tricks to kill Cats. Aster swirlled his sword around, peircing 2 Cats in the throat. I threw my sword in a motion of a boomerang an slashed off 3 heads of Cats. "I gottah town named Foxtrot. It's right next to Luckyville. It'll take you 1 minute to walk there. I know you dont like Lucky's rule, right? So umm.. what if, we started a war." I stood at him for a while as we walked, avoiding cats. "I'm done with whatever you think, BROTHER." The war begin. People called it the War of Zloc And Aster. Others the War of Luckyville. I might call it that, but to me, it was the War of Justice. " Hey Lucky, East of Foxtrot, I have a statue I made of you. Go check it out." Aster told him. I was in Foxtrot with some guys from Mithondria. It was another city. I planned on moving there. Aster started talking to me the Walki-Talki. Move out, I thought. My body took in charge before I can even think. I ran over to Luckyville, while the other guys followed. The plan was that Me and Aster will destroy Luckyville while the rest of the guys fought off stood gaurd. "Hey Aster, where is it again?" , Lucky asked. "Oh I forgot. It was South of Foxtrot. My bad." Aster sound so inocent. Inside he's probably as sweet as pie. But outside, it was the complete opposite. "Zloc! We got some fighters coming in!" MDJ ALERTED. "FIght 'em off." I fired back. MDJ, the mayor of Mithondria. He was a nice guy, right? He's helping a brother out. Luckyville was completely wrecked. I'll just let Aster make the finishing touches. I wanted to go outside and he who MDJ was talking about. Green Shirts! Who were those people defending Luckyville. They killed most of my men. MDJ kept a good fight. I had to do something. As Offensive Leader, I had to. But I was Offensive Leader of Luckyville. This thing didn't make any sense. I ran up and slashed a man from behind the back. And then I ran up and tried to stab a man. A very swift man. He was the one killing my men. His ninja-like body. Who was that man. I was thinking too much. He gave me a punch and a kick. I fell to the gorund. He raised his sword above me. " In the''' NAME OF IDAD'!" Idad? Idadfsx. He was defending Luckyville. So was Chicken Delight. All of my friends are trying to help. I dodged Idads strike. I quickley got up and stared at his eyes. They were filled with hatred of me. I knew then that I as doing was wrong. I ran away. That's what I did. I just left. I went into Foxtrot. It was pretty empty. Things weren't being buit that much. It was basicly a Hideout. I just sat in Aster's incomplete home, and took a quick rest. "Oh my God! My town. Aster what did you do to my town?!?!" The voice came from my Walki-Talki. I quickley got up to listen to it. "Your rules are cruel dude! So Zloc and I should you guys a little respect." Aster chuckled. I ran towards Luckyville. Everything was happening so fast to me. I could't even think straight. SLASH! I felt a sharp object caught through my ribs. It was Energectic. I forgot he was loyal to Lucky. I put my one of my hand against my deep cut, while my other hand held the Walki-Talki. That's right. I was unarmed. I guess I didn't care anymore. Blood started to pur out, so I kept on running towards Luckyville. And there was Chicken Delight, running towards me. I then heard foot-steps from behind me. Energetic still didn't get his sword wet, huh? I went to my knees and looked up to the sky. I heard the footsteps grow louder and ChickenDelght starting to yell in victory. This will be his first kill. "Never shall a man die in my eyes! Get the hell up Zloc!" '''SapphireCoyote yelled.' So it was Coyote behind me, huh? I quickley got to my feet and started to run again. I looked back and saw Coyote not killing Chcken. Obciously he was better than him, but he didn't kill him. "Friends will always be friends.", I whispered. "Even though they are against each other, they'll neber risk a life because of a disagreement. That's the cool thing about this world. It's so small that you basically know everyone. Everyone is like a BFF." I chuckeled a bit. I started to breathe a little heavier. My hand was covered it blood. "Because of that, we should all have Peace in our hearts." I reached Luckyville. I struggled to open the door, but I managed. I walked right past Lucky and Aster arguing. Lucky then lifted his sword right infront of me. I gave him a deep stare. The stares that show a "IDGAF". He dropped his hand. I walked over to my home. it was the only that that had not been crumbled into peices. I stood there, unable to move or anything. My hand was over the cut. It made me look like I was saying the Pledge of Allegiance. Blackness started to fill my eyes. I was unable to stay in balence. "Zloc!", I heard voices screaming. I dropped heavily. With my back against the floor, I looked at the sky. Its becoming night, I thought. A face appeared. I was unable to detect it, but I knew who it was someone I was meant to know. STORM. 'Betrayal' I was sent to Stormville's Hospital. I had to go through surgery to stop the bleeding and to repare my ribs and skin. Many people came to visit. Some I didn't know and others I was not expecting to come visit. "I didn't mean to do that." A voice from outside the room came pouring in. It was Energetic. "I didn't want anymore disctruction to my one and only town. But why did you do this? This is very..." He took a long pause. "You would't know how it felt to be tortured every minute.", I replied. My face was serious. We talked some more. Mostly about my cut and what I will do in the future. I was sent out of the hospital couple days later. I moved to Mithondria. Luckyville is just to f-cked up for me, I chuckled. It was a accidental chuckle. Maybe it was my deep thought taking over. Maybe Luckyville did deserve it. Well whatever. I visited Luckyville sometime later. I wanted to see the destruction I made. I only visited when people weren't around. That was mostley anytime. It was abandoned. Dust rised in the air, building are just collasped. Rumors say that Lucky is going to end his life because of this. I didn't mean for all this to happen. Well, I wanted to demolish Luckyville, but I didn't want any other problems following my effect. NOT SO LUCKY AFTER ALL. They were like family to me. Aster, MDJ and Sapphire Coyote. I didn't see Coyote much actually. He was probably too busy working on some project of his. Aster and MDJ were always talking to each other in a low tone voice. Sometimes they yelled, but mostly a low tone. Maybe it was about the upgrade of the town. They had ran out of money from the Luckyville War. They asked for support from other towns, asked for more people and extra swords & amunition. That was indeed a dumb move. This war was a sneak attack. They didn't need that much stuff except for the extra people. Lots of people were loyal to Lucky. LOTS. It wasn't long until I realized that we were planning another attack on Lucky. We would all meet on IRC. It's the International Reconstruction Chat. We don't use that organization properly, but it sure helped, a lot. We planned on why we were plannig the attack first of all. This "upcoming" battle is mostly for the sake of te town. See our plan is that we force Lucky to pay us gold every week. About 250 pieces of gold a week. if he disagees with our "offer", we will have another masacure. Our playbook, however, is the Good and Bad Guy method. MDJ and I will enter the town and have a casual coversation with Lucky while the rest fo the gang do what they are supposed to do. Half of the gang will take the telepad from Mithondria to Aster's Tower in Luckyville. The other gang will take the stairs that I built to the right of the town. They will hide behind building until I unexpectidly say, KaBang, which will notify the rest of the group to charge. This plan was going to work out so good... I had a great night. I went out to celebrate the beginning of this world in Edge. It was crazy. We played Shoot Out in the dark. The objective should be clear to understand. Simmonds sold fake, non-penatrating bullets to anyone who wanted to join. Though the bullets weren't real they hurt alot. We had to come with our own guns. Many people had the regular Pixstol, but I and some others too the time to invent automatic rifiles and snipers. I took the time to build a sniper because I already mapped out where I will be shooting at. I got 4 headshots and they were pretty rough to take. Not only it was hard to get headshots, it was a powerful hit for the reciever. The games were basically over, but because Simmonds was the host, he got the "Last Shot". And your guess was right that it was on me. I was in the middle of the town. Circulating around, trying to focus on moving objects in the dark. I only had one more bullet laft until I was forced to use my Pixstol. Footsteps alarmed me as I was putting the last bullet into my sniper rifle. POP. A dark object appeared behind me. I ran for my life. For some reason I ran in fear. The noise that the sound made was so real as if it were to be real bullets. I jumped off the high building onto another until I was able to tumble to the ground. The figure was right behind me. It gave me another shot, but his aim was really off. I juked left and then right infront of a light which I supposed blinded him to where I was going. I jogged around a bit. Mostly behind towns trying to avoid being spotted. I then heard heavy breathing infront of me. There was an object on the floor bleeding all over the ground. I coudn't identify the face. "This was no game, sir. There is somebody really killing...US" He gave me real ammo. I did him a favor by dragging him into the nearest building in sight. I then went on top of the gates roof, prospecting the town. AN object came running from the top of the gate. I took out my sniper rifile and shot him right in the head. The object fell back in a dramatic way. I knew he took a massive hit because of the distance between us. We were only 30 feet apart. That's way too short for a sniper"s shot.I went over to the motionless figure. When I saw who the person was I was not surprised. The Cat Kid. "Hes Knocked Out!", I yelled in the moonless night. I heard no voices except the rumbling of the bushes. I ran down the stairs to open the city light polls. An object hammered me in my head. I tumbled to the floor. I was seeing two. "Good Job Kiddo. Way to knock someone out." Simmonds got the last shot. He pulled me back up. I was able to kep a steady balance. Category:Fanfiction